


SANSational POV/Requests

by Ravengorge



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravengorge/pseuds/Ravengorge
Summary: Here you can ask for different POVs for noteworthy moments in the storyYou can also ask for request, such as things we might not get to see in the storyline with the charactersThis is to celebrate 1000 hits on Unpleasant SANSationCh 1. Axe's POV meeting reader





	SANSational POV/Requests

Axe didn't particularly _need_ to hunt while he was in this timeline, but the familiarity of it brought him some comfort in this strange new world. He had his own stockpile of dried animal meat. If Sans didn't figure out how to fix his timeline, he'd cut his losses here and take over all his food to his brother.

Ah, Paps. Just thinking about him brought an ache deeper than any hunger he's ever felt. His brother was out there, alone, hungry, and probably scared.

' _i'll help sans with the machine when i'm back from my hunt. need to get back to my bro asap.'_

Sure, this timeline was heaven compared to his, but it didn't have _his_ brother.

Raising his head, a scent drifted through his line of thought and completely cut it off.

A…. Human?

…

…

…

…

**sMeLLs LikE DiNnEr**

  


Where was he?

  


Hunting of course.

  


Why?

  


Paps is hungry, need to feed him.

  


It's cold

  


It's always cold.

  


**nEEd To CAtCh iT wHiLe dINnErs hOt**

  


Drool was running down Axe's chin. He was hungry-- no, starving. When was the last time him and Papyrus ate? A week? Two? It doesn't matter, they'll have a fresh meal tonight.

Fingers scraping along his skull, before finding the hole. He curled his fingers along the edge and tugged sharply on it. He felt like his mind was in a hungry haze of confusion. Something was wrong.

  


**nOThiNG's wRoNG, nEEd tO eAT. HuNT, kILl, kiLL, eAT, dEvOuR, fEeD, hUnT, kiLL, eAT.**

  


He couldn't ignore the urge to hunt. So, he darted through the forest, his axe dragging heavily behind him. When he finally caught up to the scent, he was breathing heavily with drool still coating his jaw. His teeth curled up into a sinister smile as he spotted the little treat.

You were a female, he preferred the taste of cooked male but whatever kept Papy from starving. He drew himself up as the human turned to face him, still hidden in the shadow of the trees.

When you did, Axe's hand shot to his chest as a soft throb was sent through his very SOUL.

W-what the fuck?

What the fuck was that?

Was he th-that happy to see dinner?

Again another throb shot through him.

  


**EaT, tAStE, fEed, hUnT, protect, help, hold, protect, need, mate, mate, mate, mate, mate, mate.**

  


The crazed hungered voice faded away into a gentle hum of words. A fierce need to protect and keep washed over him, almost sending him to his knees.

Ho-holy shit.

She- you- holy shit, this was his SOULMATE. He started shaking right where he stood, so overwhelmed that tears began welling up in his eyes and spilling down his cheek. Axe thought he'd never find his own SOULMATE, thought you had died during the starvation, thought he might die himself before meeting again.

Yet, here you were.

_'my_ _mate, i need to introduce myself. tell her, i need to keep her safe. she'll understand me, she was_ ** _made_** _for me.'_

His growing grin froze in its tracks as a sickening thought flickered through his mind.

' _she was made for_ _him_ _, not me. this is his timeline.'_

Axe almost felt like doubling over and vomiting at the thought of giving you up, even to a different version of himself. Fingers tightening around his worn axe, he heaved it over his shoulder. He didn't want to, so he wouldn't. Axe had only just found you, it didn't seem fair to hand you over to someone else.

Stepping out of the shadows, the human spotted him and startled by his sudden appearance. Instead of bolting, like all humans did, you looked him over warily before rubbing at the back of your neck with a bashful expression on your face.

"O-oh, sorry. I had thought all the monsters were aboveground by now. Um, you kind of scared me there for a second." Axe just stood there, staring at you.

You cleared your throat, before sticking your hand out towards him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Y/n. I kind of know I'm not supposed to be down here until police inspect it, but I won't tell if you don't."

Axe started at the offered hand. If it were any other human, he would've grabbed hold of it and chopped it right off with his trusty axe. Instead he wanted to hold it and never let go.

"sans," He said, grabbing hold of the hand. He felt a chill go up his spine at the feel of your soft skin against his hand. "sans the skeleton. won't tell no one."

Your face brightened at his words and Axe almost got lost in your shining e/c eyes.

"Thanks! Um, I've been wandering around a bit. But I can't seem to find an exit. It's getting late and I need to head home."

Wait, wait, what? Leaving? Already? No, you had to stay. Stay with him! Please stay.

"i can show ya." Axe's voice came out soft and calm despite the panic going through his mind. He had to keep you here! But how?!

Axe couldn't take you to the house, there'd be too many cloned bastards trying to take you from him.

He could take you to Grillby's, where he hid his extra food. Axe could make you safe there, make you happy, keep you in and not let you go.

"Oh gosh, you're a lifesaver." You said, grinning toothily.

Axe reached out a hand, and ran a finger down her cheek. You stiffened, your eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he did. Your skin was soft and pretty.

"yup" Axe replied, grinning widely as he forcefully pushed his magic into her. Your eyes rolled back, before flickering shut and pitching to the ground as dead weight. Axe caught you before you could hit the ground. "i am."

  



End file.
